


RWBY 2077: Edgerunner

by Th3HumanShield



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:35:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28886205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3HumanShield/pseuds/Th3HumanShield
Summary: While going through his father's files Yorinobu comes across an old experiment that Soburo had scrapped decades back. Deciding to recommission the project its only missing one thing, a test subject, and he has a particular thorn in his side that would be perfect for it. Now V finds himself in an alternate dimension all alone. Well, not completely alone, Johnny is still there. Yay.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	RWBY 2077: Edgerunner

**[AN] I'll keep this quick. I wasn't happy with how the previous iteration of the story was written so I decided to start over. I've got a much better grasp on how the story is going to play out too compared to before where I was just spitting words onto paper to get something down. Sorry for the wait and any confusion this might cause but hopefully it'll all be worth it in the end. Enjoy.**

**Also, one last thing, I find music helps enhance a story so I'll be adding a sort of soundtrack at the end of each chapter (If there was music) that you can refer to when indicated by a number inside parenthesis. I'll try to keep it diegetic (Which means that if the song is playing than the characters themselves would also hear it in context of the world, ie from a nearby radio) but I may also add in background music that could be non-diegetic. The difference should be easy to distinguish as I'll reference the music coming from something if it's diegetic.**

* * *

**Badlands, Outskirts of Night City.**

**7:03AM, 2077_**

The early morning sun decided to say 'fuck you' to V, shining a beam of light directly into his eyes and disturbing him from his peaceful slumber. He reached out for the button to close the blinds, only he couldn't move his arm. A chilly early morning breeze ran over his body which was strange as the windows didn't open, so where'd the wind come from? As more of his senses return, V notices something else odd, his arms are trapped underneath something soft and warm, something resembling a person.

Memories of the night before start flooding back. He had just finished up biz nearby and decided to spend the night at the Aldecados camp. After a night of drinking and sharing stories around the fire Panam took him by the hand and led him to her car, driving it away from camp until they wound up alone in the middle of the desert on a blanket underneath the starry sky. It's not hard to guess what came next.

Cracking open his eyes he's greeted by the sight of tangled mess of flowing dark brown locks. Trailing his eyes down he sees her naked shoulder, the rest covered by a blanket. He realizes now why his arm won't move, it's trapped under her body, having wrapped himself around her in the night. Not wanting to disturb her he nestles into her back, placing a gentle kiss on her neck. Unfortunately this is enough to stir her from her slumber.

Groaning, Panam turns to look at him. She gives him a tired smile. "Hmm…'morning…"

"Good morning yourself."

She sits up and stretches, causing the blanket to fall off and reveal the naked flesh beneath, something V doesn't hesitate to drink in. "We should head back to camp before the others wonder where we went."

Before she can stand up fully he pulls her onto his lap and kisses her. She's surprised at first but gladly reciprocates. "Why the rush?" He whispers into her lips.

She pushes against his chest to separate them. "The rush is I need a shower and I don't want all the hot water to be gone." She says with a smirk before standing and putting on her clothes.

V pulls up his pants before digging out Evelyn's cigarette case, only to find out there's one left. " _Guess I'll have to stop somewhere and buy more."_ He thinks before lighting it.

"So I was thinking, if you're not busy today, maybe we could do something." Panam says as she ties her hair up in its usual style.

V hesitates to answer while pulling on his jacket. "It's not that I don't want to, because I really do, it's just that I've got biz. Need to meet with someone."

"Is it a client?"

"Yeah, Rouge called me in. Shouldn't take more than a day or two." He lies.

Panam scoffs, still on bad terms with the Queen of the Afterlife. "Just don't let her play you, that crotchety old bitch has decades of experience in fucking people over."

He decides now's as good a time as any. Taking off the necklace Misty made for him, he comes up behind her and fastens it around her neck. Confused, she turns to face him, looking at her new jewelry.

"What's this?" She asks.

"It's my good luck charm. Misty made it for me after the heist." He points to the bullet in the center. "That's the bullet Vik pulled outta my skull."

Panam's hand caresses the side of his face, her thumb gliding over the scar on his temple. "That's not for you to keep, by the way." He quips. "I'm gonna want it back."

"Then why did you give it to me?"

He takes her hands in his. "As a promise, that I'll be back to collect it." V holds her hands up and kisses her knuckles.

They stand there quietly, holding each other as the sun rises. Panam is the one to back off first. "As much as I want to stay here, I do really need that shower." Her voice lowers to a husky whisper. "And if everyone is still asleep, you can join me." They don't waste anymore time, packing up their things before hopping into the car and delta'ing back to camp.

**Later that day_**

Unfortunately people were awake, so that put a damper on those plans. While Panam showered, V wandered around camp, eventually finding himself at the Ripperdoc.

V waves as he enters the mobile command truck. "Hey Emmet, how's business?"

The Ripperdoc looks up from his clipboard, giving a small wave back. "Not bad, the usual tune ups here and there."

"I was wondering if you got anything interesting in stock recently, always looking to upgrade my chrome."

Emmet's optics light up as he scrolls through his entire inventory. "You're in luck, a team was able to scrounge up some goodies while out on a supply run. Want to take a look?"

V sits in the offered chair. "Sure."

Scrolling through his options takes a moment, but V decides on a mod for his Kiroshi Optics mk3, the Trajectory Analyse mod, and a new rotator for his Mantis Blades. "What's this Kerenzikov?"

Emmet looks up from where he's installing the new motors. "Oh, that's a fun one. It speeds up your brain's processing power allowing your reflexes to reach near superhuman speeds, almost like time is slowing down for everyone but you."

"Sounds nice, what's the down side?"

"Downside is it only lasts for about three to four seconds at a time, but the cool down isn't long either so it's not so bad." He replaces the arm plates. "Done, now for your optics."

"Get me that Kerenzikov thing while you're at it."

Emmet nods. "Alright, I'll have to put you under for a moment so I can attach it to your spine and from there have access to your nervous system. You'll be up and about in no time though."

V gets comfortable in the chair as Emmet injects him with the anesthetic. V blinks and the next thing he knows he's waking up with Panam standing next to him. "Have a nice nap, sleepy head?"

Still groggy, V sits up. "How long was I out?"

She shrugs. "Not long, fifteen minutes at most I think?" She holds out a wrapped something to him, it smells delicious. "Here, got you some breakfast before all the good shit was gone."

V takes the offered food, unwrapping it to find a simple synth-ham and egg sandwich. He thanks her and takes a bite. "I don't have to be out of here until noon, so what do you wanna do until then?" He asks, mouth full of food.

"I'm glad you asked V."

They spent the next few hours giving Panam's beloved Thorton a tune up and wash, normally that would feel like a chore, but V was actually looking forward to it because Panam has been teaching him about engines. That and shooting her with the water hose was a laugh, even if she got even a second later. All too soon was it time for him to leave. Making sure to say goodbye to everyone properly he heads to his car, Panam by his side.

"I'll be back in a few days time, I'll give you a call when it's over."

"Alright, just be careful."

He pulls her in close. "Always." Leaning in, he captures her lips in a deep kiss.

They stay like that for a while, finally breaking off for air. V gets behind the wheel, waving as he drives off, not able to take his eyes off her in his rear view mirror. Johnny appears in the passenger seat next to him.

" **You should've told her."**

"Not the time Johnny." V turns on the radio to try and drown out the Rockerboy.

 _*If you're just tuning in we're NCC, Night City Classics! Playing all the classics from the past century. Now back to the music.*_ (1)

" **I'm not one for the sappy shit, but this girl genuinely loves you, even I can see that, you gonk. She deserves to know."** V's hands clench the steering wheel tighter.

"I didn't want her last memories of me to be tainted by sitting at my bedside as I die slow and painful, only to wake up one morning and find out that the person using my body is someone else and the V she knows is dead and gone forever." Cracks begin to form in V's composure. "She deserved better than to fall in love with a dead man walking…"

" **She didn't though, she fell for you."** Johnny sighs, looking out the window, a cigarette hanging from his lips. " **But what do I know."** Neither said anything else, the only noise being the sound of the engine and V coughing blood into his hand. A single tear mixing with the crimson liquid.

**Later that day_**

V stops to refuel at Marty's gas station. While his car is parked by the pumps he heads inside to speak to the part time gun runner for a refill of a different kind. Having composed himself he approached the counter where the weathered man stands, waving.

"Well hey V, what brings you out to my little oasis in this ass end of nowhere? Hunting another suit rat?" He says with a laugh.

V laughs too, though it sounds hollow to his ears. "Nah, not this time. Came to fuel up before heading back into the city, figured I'd also make use of your other services as well."

"You came to the right place." He presses a button under the desk and the glass panned refrigerators turn around to reveal walls covered in guns. "What's your poison?"

"Not in the mood for new iron, I just need a top off."

Marty nods, pressing the button again to return the wall to normal. "Ammo then, what type?"

"Get me a couple boxes of 5.56, a handful of .308, and some .45's to round it off." V lists off what he needs. "Oh, and a pack of smokes as well."

Marty goes into the back to retrieve what V asked for, placing the ammunition on the counter. "Paper or plastic?" He jokes.

"Ha ha, very funny." V pockets the ammo while transferring the eddies over to Marty and sticking a cigarette in his mouth.

"Pleasure doing business with you, don't be a stranger." Marty says.

V nods, barely taking a few steps from the counter before the entire front wall to the building explodes inwards, sending glass shards and debris everywhere. Before either man could recover, a team of Arasaka Ninjas stormed the building and attacked. V was quick on the draw, pulling Malorian Arms from its holster and firing off a few shots, some finding a new home inside the brain of one ninja.

Marty held his hands up, obviously having gone through something similar when they first met, only then it was Kang Tao grunts. Unfortunately for him he never noticed the heavy metallic footfalls behind him until it was too late. The man was grabbed by the head in a single large hand, his body flailing in panic as he screamed in terror. Not a moment later his screams were silenced as his entire head was crushed, the body falling to the floor in a heap among what remained of the poor man's brain.

Adam Smasher would grin if he had a functioning mouth. "No witnesses." He said.

V broke out of whatever freeze his body had gone into at the sight of the man who killed Johnny Silverhand, aiming his gun once more. Despite his size, Smasher was faster, dashing forward and grabbing V by the neck. With his airways being crushed the lack of oxygen was starting to make him dizzy, he could only look on as Smasher left the gas station with the ninjas setting up explosives at key points. Before he lost consciousness he saw the entire place go sky high. Soon, all he saw was black.

**Unknown Location.**

**Unknown Date_**

When V's consciousness returned to him he had no idea where he was. He almost thought he was in a cell when he looked around, almost every surface made of a clean, sterile, metal. The monotony was broken by a large pane of glass, beyond it the lights turned on and what looked like scientists milled about, fiddling with buttons and dials. What truly caught his eyes were individuals that stood out from those clad in white, Adam Smasher and Yorinobu Arasaka.

For some reason Malorian Arms was in its holster, a mistake the head of Arasaka was sure to lament in a moment. Drawing the weapon he fires, the hits landing true if not for the glass which was much stronger than it looked. Yorinobu didn't seem surprised, he actually looked exasperated at the attempt. He leans down to speak into a microphone.

"I would not waste your ammunition if I were you, you will need it where you are going."

" **What the fuck is that spineless shit planning?"**

V stands, gun still held tightly in his grasp. "The hell does that mean? And why capture me now, it's been weeks since you tried to kill me."

Yorinobu shakes his head. "You misunderstand, I never once tried to kill you. The assassins you encountered that day were sent to kill Goro Takemura, you just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"If that's true then what the fuck am I doing here?"

"At first I was content to leave you alone, no one would believe you even if you went public. You became a problem when you and Takemura kidnapped my sister. Do you honestly think I would not be aware of what you plan to do? I could kill Takemura, but that would only incentivize you and my sister to continue conspiring against me. Remove you though, then they have nothing."

V throws his hands up. "Then why didn't you just kill me back at the gas station?"

"The plan was originally just to be done with you and to move on, but then I discovered something while going through my father's files." He starts pacing. "As you know, resources on this planet have been declining at an alarming rate. And with efforts to exploit the resources of other planets yielding little to no results my father searched for an alternative. If we could not continue to use the resources of this earth, then why not use the resources of another?" He motions behind V. "That is where Arasaka R&D came in. There wasn't much luck in the beginning but about sixty years ago they had a breakthrough, the result of which is the machine behind you."

Hesitating a moment before turning V is greeted by the sight of a massive circular machine. He shrugs and turns back. "And how does this involve me?"

"Though a fundamental success, my father decided to shut down the project ten years ago after an incident that caused a section of Arasaka tower to vanish from this dimensional plane. When I took over the company I discovered it hidden down here in an unused sub-basement, collecting dust. I had my scientist begin work on restoring it to working order. Unfortunately my father deemed it necessary to have all documentation on the project destroyed and everyone associated with it silenced, so we do not know for certain if this will work on humans."

"That doesn't answer my fucking question." V yells.

Yorinobu smirks. "You and I both know that it did." He starts pressing buttons and the machine whirls to life.

" **This isn't good V, we gotta do something!"**

" _I know, Johnny!"_ The scientists were too focused on what they were doing to pay attention to V as he scanned the room for any sort of exit or way to shut down the electricity.

"DMT at seventy percent power and rising."

"Fusion reaction holding steady, no fluctuations."

V is on the verge of panicking as the only way out of the room is locked manually and is too heavy for him to force open. Focusing his attention on shutting the machine down instead of escaping proves more fruitful as his optics are able to pick out a weak point where the electrical wiring is hidden. Not wasting another second V starts firing at the machine, trying desperately to shut it down.

Most of the shots ding uselessly off the metal plating, but one works it's way between the cracks, destroying a chunk of the internal wiring and interrupting the flow of power to the machine. Klaxons blare as the emergency lights flash. Yorinobu turns to one of the scientists and yells over the sirens. "What's the status!"

"The MDT suffered minor internal damage to the main power coupling, but the quantum tunnel seems to be holding strong."

Another scientist shakes his head. "The machine is destabilizing sir, it appears to be creating sporadic tears in the fabric of reality!"

Yorinobu rushes over to the screen the scientist is looking at. "Shut it down, now!"

"I've cut the power but the MDT has already created a self-sustaining feedback loop, there's no shutting it down!"

Everyone was panicking, Smasher led Yorinobu out of the room and away from danger. V took this as his chance, aiming at the glass again he empties the magazine, each shot landing in the same spot. The glass shatters, showering the scientists with debris. They all make a run for the exit, abandoning their attempts to shut off the machine. Before V can take a step forward he's jerked back by an unrelenting force.

"What the hell?!" V makes a grab for the windowsill, hands being cut by the jagged remains of the glass.

One of the scientists was unlucky enough to be caught by the same force, only he didn't have the reflexes to grab onto anything. He flies through the air and is sucked into the swirling vortex of light, disappearing. The force gets stronger and eventually V can't hold on any longer, his grip failing he goes flying toward the portal just like the scientist. Exposing his Mantis Blade V makes a last ditch effort to save himself by stabbing them into the floor. It works for a time, at least until the floor gets ripped up as well. With nothing else but empty air to grab, V is dragged into the portal.

—

**Wildlands, Sanus.**

**10:39pm, [ERROR]_**

The night sky is overtaken by a bright flash of light that disappears as soon as it comes, leading many who saw it to believe that they imagined the whole thing. Screaming is heard as two men fall from the sky followed by an array of jagged metal and glass. They grunt in pain as they bounce from branch to branch on the way down, hitting the forest floor with a dull thud. Not a moment later the metal and glass also hit the ground. A squelching thud and suddenly screams pierce the sareen quiet night. One of the pieces of metal landed on the scientist, cutting through his legs like a guillotine.

The scientist is crying in pain when V gets to his feet, hobbling over to him. "Please." He pleads. "You have to help me!"

Johnny kicks one of the severed legs, flicking digital ash at the man. " **We don't gotta do shit, 'saka scum."**

"Why should I? Far as I'm concerned you brought this on yourself." V crosses his arms, glaring.

"I have information, useful information!" He stutters. "I can tell you-" Howls in the distance cut him off.

" **Sounds like the wolves are coming, better get what you can outta him then delta."**

V crouches next to him. "Start with where the hell are we."

He's panicking, words almost indiscernible. "We're on an alternate version of Earth, one that isn't going through a resource deficit! From what information our drones have been able to gather this world is almost an exact match of our own in size, gravity, oxygen levels, planetary satellites. The only major differences that we've learned is the structure and shape of the land masses, that and the predatory fauna."

" **Okay, this guy has officially lost it."**

"That's a load of bullshit and you know it." V presses the barrel of his gun into scientist's crotch. "The next words outta your mouth better be the truth, now I'll ask again, where the hell are we?"

"I swear to you, please! We can talk more when we are safe!"

"If you don't tell me what I want to know in the next ten seconds I'll-" A black mass of fur knocks V off his feet as it descends on the injured man, his screams of terror give way to bloody gurgles as his body is ripped limb from limb.

" **Fuck me running, what the hell is that?"**

" _No clue, but I'm not sticking around to ask it!"_

While the beast was occupied with its current victim V clamors to his feet and runs away, a good thing because a moment later another of the black beasts was where he previously was. He didn't get a good look, turning and running as fast as his legs would carry him. Blindly firing behind him he looks for some sort of safety.

V doesn't know how long he was running, but thank fuck for his syn-lungs or else he would've been overtaken and eaten. Somehow he is miraculously able to find an old dirt path of sorts and figures one would lead to a town eventually, so he picks a direction and keeps running. Over time it sounds like more of those things have joined up with his original pursuer and might be gaining on him. Having run low on ammo and not wanting to risk getting into melee combat he keeps running.

His luck seems to be holding though, because through the trees he can see lights ahead. With a renewed vigor V gains some distance, calling out for help as he gets closer to the walled settlement. "Hey!" He shouts at the top of his lungs. "Let me in, let me in!"

He almost can make out the rustling of people on the other side of the wall, but the gate remains firmly locked. He pounds on it as hard as he can. "Let me in you bastards, I'm about to get fucking eaten alive out here!"

The hounds of hell were almost upon him when the gate finally opened, a hail of gunfire coming from beyond. The beasts were ripped to shreds when someone pulled him inside before the gate was shut and barred. Men and women were rushing to and fro as they worked to defend the wall, V on the other hand was pushed against a wall by one of his saviors.

"Who the hell are you and what do you want with our village?" The man demands. He's pulled back by a woman.

"Leave him alone Roe, the kid was lucky enough to find us. Go to the inn and get him set up with a room, he must be exhausted." V is thankful when the man's arm is taken off his throat, glaring at his back as he reluctantly leaves.

"Thanks." V rubs his neck. "What's his deal?"

"He's just stressed out is all, everyone in town is." She places her hands on her hips. Out of the corner of his eye he swears that she's the Watson Fixer Regina Jones, but on closer inspection shows minor differences that would set the two apart, they could still be considered sisters though.

She motions for him to follow her. "That being said, I do have a few questions myself but those can wait until tomorrow when you're not dead on your feet."

The town is unlike anything V has seen before, outside of a history Shard anyway. The wood and stone building line the cobblestone street and he swears he saw a stable full of horses near the gate. If it wasn't for the electric lamp posts and guns V would've said that portal sent him back in time rather than to an alternate dimension, supposedly. The town is old though, the closer to the center the more worn the buildings seem to get.

"The inn is just up ahead, it's the biggest building in Arcadia so it's not hard to miss." She points ahead of them.

She wasn't wrong either, just past a large fountain is a massive building, clearly the oldest in town but that doesn't make it any less impressive. When the doors open V is smacked in the face by the scent of something mouth wateringly delicious. The culprit is the massive boar being roasted on a spit over the hearth at the center of the room. He's broken out of his musings by not-Regina as she receives a set of keys from a still suspicious Roe.

"Here you go, you're on the first floor third door on the right." She drops a key into his hand. "Rest up, and tomorrow come see me at the Sheriff's Office, it's two doors down on the right after exiting the inn. Have a good night." She nods to the bartender before leaving, Roe trailing behind.

V is still trying to wrap his head around everything that's happened. Johnny appears next to him, glasses off and equally bewildered. " **...that's one big fucking pig."**

" _I thought pigs went extinct a decade or two ago?"_

" **Really? Guess I've still got some catching up to do. I would say let's get a drink and a meal, but I can tell you're about to drop dead if you stand there any longer. Get your ass up those stairs and into bed, we can figure out what the hell is going on in the morning."**

V agrees, dragging his feet up the stairs and to the room he's been given. It was sparse, but cleaner and better furnished than any shitty middle of nowhere motel he's seen in his entire life. And the bed, oh Jesús fucking Cristo, the bed. It had to be the most comfortable thing V has ever laid on. The second he laid his head on the pillow he was out like a light, fully dressed and legs hanging off the bed.

**Arcadia, Emerald Forest, Sanus.**

**4:41pm, [ERROR]_**

" **Wake the fuck up samurai!"** Johnny yells as he pushes V out of bed.

With a thud V hits the floor, rolling into a crouch as he pulls out his gun, pointing it around trying to find the danger. Seeing none he glares at the laughing Rockerboy.

" _What the hell, Johnny?"_

" **It's about time sleeping beauty woke up, I was worried only true love's kiss would get your ass outta bed."**

" _Fuck, what time is it?"_ V stands up and rubs his eyes.

" **Almost 5."**

" _Madre de dios, seriously?"_ V heads downstairs to hopefully get a meal inside him.

The first floor of the inn was more crowded than he expected, but he guessed that this also served as the town's only bar so that made sense. People just getting off work wanted to rest and relax with friends before heading home. People turned to look at him but V ignored them and he soon lost their interest as well. One thing he did notice was the people that seemed to have functioning ears or tails, which threw him for a loop for a second.

" _Exotics? Haven't seen one of those in a while, most people go for chrome over meat these days."_

Johnny appears at the bar, sitting on the stool next to his. " **Yeah, they were more popular back in my day. Strange to see so many in a backwoods hick town."**

" _Wouldn't exactly call these people hicks, they just seem to enjoy the quiet life away from the corps. Kinda like Nomads."_ The bartender comes up to him, how V missed the large pair of ram horns sticking out of his head last night is beyond him.

"What can I get you?" His voice gruff, matching is large stature.

It only just occurred to V that they might not take eddies here. His hesitation is noted by the bartender. "No money, huh?" He pauses, thinking something over. "I can start you a tab, but don't get crazy with it."

"Really? Uh, thanks. What do you have that's hot?" After ordering a burger and fries the bartender hands him a bottle of beer from a brand he didn't recognize. On the label it said 'Brewed in Arcadia' though so it must be local.

V takes a sip. "Holy shit, this is good."

The bartender smirks. "All the ingredients are locally grown, brewing is sort of a hobby of the townsfolk."

"And it shows, my compliments to whoever made this one."

We didn't realize just how hungry he was until the food was right in front of him but as soon as he took that first bite almost all willpower flew out the window. Wanting nothing more than to inhale it he only held back because the flavor was beyond anything he ever had before.

The bartender looks on in amusement. "You must be from the city." V looks at him questioningly. "They all have the same look as you when they eat here for the first time. 100 percent organic ingredients, won't find any of that processed shit you're used to here."

V can't speak, mouth too busy devouring the tastiest burger in existence. Before long it, and all the fries, are gone. V stands as he turns to the bartender. "Thanks again, I'll be sure to come back to pay my tab when I get some money."

"You better, elsewise the Mademoiselle will hunt you down and take it outta your ass."

Before he leaves V turns back and asks the bartender one last thing. "I don't think I ever got your name."

"Call me Montagne, everyone else does." The now named Montagne says as he cleans a mug.

V nods. "Thanks again Montagne."

After leaving the inn V makes his way to the sheriff's office. Before he gets there his vision starts glitching and he stumbles into an alleyway.

**[Relic Malfunction Detected]**

It's worse than usual, so much so that he vomits the food he just ate along with coughing up blood. His head spins and he leans against the wall, vision spinning. He almost collapses before the episode is over and the world returns to normal.

" **Christ V, you alright?"**

" _If I said yes, would you believe me?"_

" **Probably not, had to ask anyway."** Johnny crouches in front of V to make sure he's not about to collapse again. " **Can you walk?"**

" _I think so…"_ V pushes off the wall and takes a few shaky steps before finding his balance.

" **I don't know how much time you got left, next episode might not be one you can handle without proper medical help."**

" _I know, that's why I need to get back to Night City, and fast."_

He makes his way to the Sheriff's office, wanting to get this over with and find transport out of here. Thankfully no one was around to see his incident in the alleyway so he was unbothered during his short walk. The building itself was unimpressive in the same way the rest were as they all looked similar except for the sign and notice board by the door. Inside is similarly homey in the way his room at the inn was only instead of bed furnishings there are desks for the deputies and a door in the back leading to the holding cells and armory. The only person he sees is the asshole Roe from the night before.

" _Oh great, this dick again. Just my luck he's a sheriff's deputy."_

Roe notices him enter, eyes narrowing in a glare. "What do you want?"

"The woman from last night told me to come here, asshole." V couldn't help but prod the deputy's patience.

Patience that the deputy didn't seem to have at all as he stands up so fast it knocks his chair over. "Why you little-!"

"Roe, that's enough!" The woman appears to defuse the situation before it can escalate to violence. "And you, I would appreciate it if you didn't antagonize my deputy."

V shrugs. "He started it."

The sheriff shakes her head at his childish behavior. She waves him over to her office. "C'mon, we can talk in here."

The two enter her office and take seats on opposite sides of the desk. Johnny stands by the window but doesn't say anything, willing to see where this goes first before being an asshole. On the desk is a little nameplate that marks it as owned by 'Sheriff Rosa Jo'.

"You don't mind if I smoke, do you?" She asks.

Pulling out his own pack he smirks. "I was about to ask the same thing." He pulls one out but sees it's crushed, as is the entire pack. "Shit, can I bum one off you actually?" Tossing the worthless pack into the trash.

"Sure." She holds her pack out for him to grab one. He nods thanks before lighting up. "I realize I never introduced myself last night, my name is Rosa Jo, I'm the sheriff around here. And you are?"

"V" The Edgerunner simply says.

"...that a letter, not a name."

He flicks some ash into the ashtray on the desk. "It's my name."

She looks him in the eyes before deciding it's not worth it to argue. "Alright then. Why don't you tell me what you were doing out there last night."

"Running for my life."

She laughs, adjusting her eyepatch. "Before that."

"My AV crashed in the forest, those wolves were on me before I had a chance to get my bearings so I just started running, few hours later I stumbled across this place." V lies with ease.

She seems to buy it. "Why'd you crash, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Don't know, one minute we're in the air next thing I know it's in pieces."

She taps her cigarette into the ashtray. "Did anyone else survive?"

"No. What's with all the questions anyway?"

"Curiosity." Is all she says. "What was your original destination before your uh...impromptu detour?"

"I was heading to the city, something I should really get back to." Trying to end the conversation before she gets an answer she doesn't like.

"That so…" She takes a few puffs. "Sorry to say we won't have anything fast heading that way for a month."

"A month?"

She nods. "The only thing going that way is a cargo train making a pit stop here for refueling." Before he can say anything she continues. "Here's the thing, it's not accessible to the public. It belongs to the Schnee Dust Company, they've even commandeered our entire train station."

"Something tells me that's what's stressing everyone out."

Johnny materializes in the seat next to him. " **Why am I not surprised a Corp is involved."**

"Exactly, so unless you want to walk for a week through Grimm infested forests you'll just have to wait." She stubs out the spent cig. "You're welcome to stay at the Inn, I'm sure there are some odd jobs around town to pay it off so if there's anyone you need to call about your delay I'd do that. If I have any more questions I'll let you know." Clearly that was the end of the conversation so V takes his leave.

Johnny walks next to him. " **We're sneaking onto that train, right?"**

" _Yeah, duh."_ The sun has set by the time they leave the sheriff's office.

Johnny stops and stares up, his cigarette falling from his lips. " **Uh...V…"**

V stops. " _What?"_

Looking over at the Rockerboy, V see's him pointing up with a dumbfounded look on his face. V follows his line of sight and is equally shocked by what he sees. Up in the sky is a full moon, at least, as full as it can be when half of it has been destroyed.

" _...something tells me that the scientist wasn't bullshiting us."_

" **Yeah…"**

The two were so shocked by what was in the sky that they didn't see something that would've shocked them even more. On the notice board next to them is an old weathered missing persons poster for a child by the name of 'Jaune Vincent Arc'.

* * *

**Soundtrack:**

**(1) Youngblood - 5 Seconds of Summer**


End file.
